Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to temperature sensing, and more particularly, to temperature sensors.
Background
A plurality of temperature sensors may be integrated on a chip and used to monitor temperature at various locations on the chip. Temperature readings from the sensors may be fed to a temperature management device that manages circuits (e.g., central processing unit (CPU)) on the chip based on the temperature readings. For example, the temperature management device may manage the circuits based on the temperature readings to prevent the temperature at one or more locations on the chip from becoming too high, which can potentially damage the chip. In this example, if a temperature reading rises above a temperature threshold, then the temperature management device may take steps to reduce the temperature (e.g., reduce a frequency of a circuit).